Hybrid transmissions are known from automotive engineering. With such hybrid transmissions, a purely electric start-up, driving by purely electric means, starting the internal combustion engine from a purely electric driving mode and a so-called drag start are all possible. Furthermore, hybrid driving with a load point displacement is conceivable. In addition, it is known that the electric motor is connected to the transmission input shaft by an additional preceding gear ratio. As a result, the electric motor can be designed with less torque.
For example, the publication DE 10 2009 046 367 A1 discloses such a hybrid multi-stage transmission in planetary design with an additional preceding gear ratio for the electric motor. However, it has been found that connecting the electric motor by an additional preceding gear ratio requires a significant amount of installation space, which in turn increases not only the production costs, but also consumption.